There is an ongoing need for effective cleaning products as multiple soils are present in institutional and other settings requiring the removal of, cleaning, sanitizing and/or disinfecting of protein, fat and oil, and starch-based soils. Such soils can be difficult to remove from hard surfaces and soft surfaces, requiring aggressive cleaning products. Liquid triamine antimicrobial compositions may provide cleaning, disinfecting, sanitizing, rinsing and/or lubricating benefits. However, the amine providing antimicrobial activity (N,N-Bis(3-aminopropyl)dodecylamine) in its unaltered state is difficult to formulate into solid compositions. The liquid form of the amines conventionally requires use of diluted liquid compositions and presents numerous barriers to solid formulation of the triamine antimicrobial compositions. Further, the formulation of solid triamine composition has required the addition of numerous functional ingredients which dilute the concentration of triamine in solid antimicrobial conditions, thus imparing the efficacy of the composition
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop methods for making solid triamine as a raw material. As such, it is a further objective of the claimed invention to develop methods of solidification of a composition consisting essentially of triamine and an acid.
According to an objective of the claimed invention, such raw materials are suitable for various applications of use, including for example, formulation into various antimicrobial, sanitizing and disinfectant compositions for cleaning, disinfecting, sanitizing, rinsing, lubricating and/or other applications.
In an aspect of the invention, methods of making solid triamines provide a valuable raw material, including solid forms ranging from free flowable powders to pressed solids.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.